Ties That Can't be Broken
by Corrdelia
Summary: What happened to the family that Emmett left behind when he was changed? After Alice has visions of a strange woman, Emmett finds out that his twin sister is out in the world and searching for the Cullens. What will happen when they see each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Welcome to my first fan fiction. I do hope you enjoy it. This something different that I thought that I would try, since you don't have many stories that surround Emmett his life that he left behind when he was found by Rosalie and then changed. I will be trying to keep it as close to the actual characters that the wonderful Stephanie Meyers has given us, but there will be some changes to some of this story. I can say that you will see a very subdued Emmett in the very start of this. He will be confused, full of angst and most of all not our loveable Emmett that we know and love. I promise that he will be back to his full on glory soon enough!**

**This story takes place about 10 years after the events of Breaking Dawn.**

**This story will start with Alice's POV and then switch to Emmett's POV for the first few chapters. Then we'll find out who the new character is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** The talented Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just take a plot of my own and twist her wonderful characters into the mix and stir.**

Chapter 1

**APOV**

I couldn't believe my latest vision. I sat there in true to Alice form bouncing up and down with frustration; I so wanted to will this person to life so that these visions wouldn't plague my existence. To be honest, I was almost to the point of pulling my hair out, literally. Boy if I could pull my hair out and it would so be gone. These visions had been repeating for about a month now. There was a woman, a vampire with topaz eyes, just like vegetarian vampires. She had dark hair almost as black as my own. Her facial features were sharp and her eyes were filled with sadness and torment. She was looking for us, but her purpose was unknown to me. I didn't know if she was an enemy or seeking us out for other reasons. Her familiar features were unmistakable; she looked like someone I had known, but couldn't place where. The long curly dark hair, deep expression on her eyes, and even the slight dimples she had on her cheeks; it confused me to no end. Why couldn't I place where I knew this woman? It was driving me insane!

Jasper and I had remained home today while the others went hunting. We were settling in our new home in Tennessee. This was a change for us, but we all had decided that we would all take a year of peace and quiet and give our high school lives a break. Nessie and Jacob would be staying another year in the Amazon, before meeting us here. I think the constant interaction with human teenagers had given us a craving to be couples for a change, without having to deal with all the hormones in high school. Carlisle was working nights at the local hospital and Esme was working with the historical society to help breathe life into some old homes in the Gatlinburg area.

I looked up to see Jasper; he seemed quite confused. I shot him a slight smile, hoping that would ease his apprehension, but it didn't. I cringed inwardly. _Damn, Jasper knows that there is something wrong. _I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. I opted for sooner.

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Is there something that has been bothering you, Alice?" he replied.

"Someone is trying to seek us out. I have been having these same visions for the last month and they never change. She looks so familiar, Jazz, like someone we should know. It is all so confusing to me," I replied in a slight huff, not divulging the entire vision.

"I know that you've been having some trouble as of late. Your emotions have been all over the place. The feelings that you have been radiating lately have really been hard to deal with. Maybe you should talk to Carlisle when he returns. I know that he would be interested in what you have been seeing. He could help you work through them."

Nodding, knowing he was right, I offered him a loving smile. My main reason not to tell anyone was the uncertainty of how they would take the news of what had been repeating in my mind. Thinking things over for a few moments, it didn't take me long to decide to speak with Carlisle as soon as he returned. I stood and walked slowly over to Jasper, looking into his eyes as I caressed his cheek. I could always depend on Jasper to give me sound advice when I was so conflicted. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and held him close to me, letting my pure love and happiness consume us.

The day passed on normally. I was sitting with my sketchpad in the library, staring out the window into the deep plush forest. Closing my eyes and taking an unnecessary breath, the vision came again. I began drawing the woman on my sketchpad, trying to capture everything about her features, hoping that when I talked to Carlisle that it would help us understand more. The images didn't change from the vision this morning. It was the same; her eyes were filled with unbelievable torment. The expression was somewhat different this time; fear and sadness both, filled her eyes this time. I looked back at the drawing, the picture looking back at me overwhelming. My body trembled slightly as my mind reacted to what I had drawn. I couldn't believe the onslaught of emotions that came to me at that moment; there was sorrow, fear, longing, nervousness, torment and lastly, calmness. Jasper always sensed my mood changes. I looked over at him standing in the doorway, turning the sketch that I drew so that he could see.

Jasper looked at the picture, puzzled. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I placed the drawing beside me and allowed myself to be wrapped in the comfort of his arms. When it was just Jasper and I, time seemed to slip away. I was pulled out of my trance when the sounds of footsteps came from the woods and then into the house. Hearing the voices of Esme and Carlisle, I looked at Jasper with concern; he just nodded his head and another wave of clam washed over me. We stepped out of the library hand-in-hand and went to look for Carlisle. I knew it was time for this to be brought to his attention.

"It's time."

We walked through the house and found Carlisle and Esme speaking to each other in the living room. The house was extremely quiet; I assumed that the others hadn't returned yet. Looking at Jasper, he returned my glance and gave me a slight push to where they were. I took in a deep breath, not knowing how to tell them of these visions.

"Carlisle, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Alice. What may I help you with?"

I told him about the last month of visions that I had been having in very fine detail, not being able to describe the full effect that her eyes had had on me. After I had finished talking with him and Esme about these visions, Carlisle looked at me inquisitively. I turned to Jasper, who offered a reassuring smile, and then turned the sketchpad around toward Carlisle and Esme. Esme gently took the pad from my hands and stared at it intently.

Looking up from the drawing, Esme looked to Carlisle and spoke softly. " Carlisle, this woman is so sad. There must be a reason that she is searching for us. Do you really think that she could be a threat to us?"

Carlisle offered me a comforting smile, and then looked back at Esme. I knew that they would discuss it later and hoped that he would offer me some of the infinite wisdom that he was so well known for.

Esme placed the sketch on the side table by the couch and walked over, placing her arms around me in a gentle hug. I hugged her back and sighed softly. She turned back to Carlisle and looped her arm within his, then retreated to their room upstairs. Looking back at Jasper, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and wrapped my arms around him.

All of a sudden, there was a booming laugh. Edward and Emmett came tumbling through the door with Rosalie and Bella following behind them laughing. Esme called out from upstairs, telling them not to break anything. I stifled a giggle and watched Edward and Emmett both plop onto the couch. The boys looked like they were having a good time. I couldn't help but smile at them both. Then, quickly remembering to think of something else, I began reciting the Greek alphabet backwards. If Edward caught any thoughts of what I had discussed with Carlisle then he would surely grill me for answers and I wasn't ready to divulge just yet; I still want to see if Carlisle had anything else that he would like to include, before telling the others.

I went back to holding my Jasper. My head snapped up quickly as I heard a low growl. I turned from Jasper to the couch; I first looked to Edward, who gave me a perplexed look. My eyes then shifted to the other side of the couch, and I watched in horror as Emmett picked up the sketchpad and held it in his hands; they were shaking and he was fuming..

"Where did this come from? I want to know who drew this picture, and WHY!" Emmett's voice boomed.

I've never ever in my existence been afraid of Emmett, but at that point in time I was terrified of him. This couldn't be good at all.

**Emmett POV**

I sat on the couch trembling, holding the sketchpad in my left hand and tracing my right fingertips across the picture softly. While my human years were very hazy to me, the woman in this picture was one that I could never forget. I had just scared my family, which was so unlike me, but if they knew the reason that it upset me maybe they would understand. With that last thought, Edward took in a sharp breath and his expression went from concerned to somber.

I continued my current thought, looking at Edward briefly. I felt conflicted within myself, the gentle teddy bear part of me struggling against the angry, scared grizzly bear. Until I knew the reason why my twin sister was drawn on this piece of paper, I believed that the conflict would continue inside me.

Looking around at everyone, the expressions on their faces told me everything that I needed to know. I had to tell them something and felt Jasper attempting to manipulate the mood in the room. Internally cringed and spoke, "Before I begin, Carlisle and Esme should be here for this. Oh and Jasper, I know that you are trying to help man, but can you chill out on me please?"

I knew that they had heard my last statement, since they were there within seconds after I spoke. With the family assembled, in the living room, I knew that I would have to start somewhere. They needed to understand why my emotions got away from me like that. So I thought, _'here goes nothing.'_

"I'm sorry for my outburst," I said with an uneasy chuckle.

Carlisle moved closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder for encouragement.

"Now, could someone please answer my damn question? Who drew this and why?" I asked quickly.

I noticed Alice step away from Jasper and completely face me. She flitted to the couch and sat beside me, nudging Edward to scoot over. She grasped my hands, took the sketchpad from mine and placed it in on her lap.

"This would be all me, Emmett," she let out in a soft murmur, looking at Jasper briefly and then turned back to me.

"What the hell, pixie?" I started to say before she threw up one of her fingers to shush me. Leave it to Alice to make sure she got her word in.

"For the last month I have had a vision of this woman. In each vision she is searching for us." She took an unnecessary breath and continued. "Each time the vision is the same, she was alone and always searching. I haven't figured out, even with the vision I had earlier; there is no definite reason. She looked so familiar, so today when the vision came I sketched her. I showed the drawing to Carlisle and Esme, seeking their advice on these visions. I wasn't sure how to bring it up to the rest of the family until Carlisle could provide more insight."

She continued describing the visions that she had been having, explaining the reasons that she decided to make the drawing today. She described her sadness, fear and torment and her features that she felt so familiar.

Nodding, not knowing what to say at the moment, I stood, walking to the window. My family wasn't used to this side of me; they were used to the annoying jokester and sexual innuendo king, not the confused being that I was now. And to be honest, I didn't know how to start what needed to be said.

"I know that Edward has read my thoughts, so as of now he is the only one that knows who this woman is. It's my twin sister, Emily. My brows furrowed and there was a range of expressions on my face. Internally I was yelling at myself, but they needed to know more. "While my memory of my human life is very hazy, this woman is one that I could never forget. During my transformation; Rose's voice is what carried me through, but my sister's memory is what helped me endure what her words couldn't."

After pausing to collect a few more thoughts, I continued. "I am not upset that you drew this picture, Alice. Far from it, actually, it was just the shock of seeing something on paper that I have felt in my long dormant heart for all these years. I don't understand what all this means, since Alice said that she was looking for us. I am not sure what is going to happen. You guys have been my family for so long, but please give me some time to process all of this."

I looked at everyone somberly, turning from the window. I believe I had said everything in the best way possible, but in all truths I needed to get out of the house. We were in my home state and not far from my old home. I hadn't been there since my change. I needed time to get my head together and try for my family's sake to be the loveable and obnoxious Emmett that they knew.

I walked over to Rose, giving her a forceful, longing kiss. I whispered, " I love you. I need some time."

I didn't wait for a response. I just I fled from the house.

If Emily was looking for me then I wanted to find her, regardless of what I would discover once I did, but I had to find her. I hoped that Alice was right when she said that her eyes were topaz like ours, but if they weren't we would cross that path if it was necessary. So many thought were raging through my head at the moment, one more than the others. _How had she become one of us?_

**End A/N:**

**I know that some of you are probably scratching your heads at this point, but I was vague in Emmett's POV for a reason. The next chapter will help explain some things that were left out. Please bare with me, I promise all things will come together soon.**

**I want to thank everyone at Project Team Beta for their awesome work! I can't thank those that have helped me with this story. Everyone there is a gem! Thank you for your eyes and suggestions! I don't know what I would do without you guys.**

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews are fuel to keep this train moving.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Well here we go with Chapter 2. In this chapter we touch base with Emmett and some of the thoughts and memories that he has of his human life. He shows some of his playfulness and normal Emmett behavior in this, so the slight OOC with Emmett is going to start not being there. **

**Thanks to all the folks that have reviewed, added to favorites, and put me on story alert. You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks to the betas at Project Team Beta, you guys rock and you know it : ) I couldn't do this without you.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything associated with Twilight. It belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer. I've just borrowed her characters to play in my own little world. **

**Chapter 2 - Emmett POV**

I'd never run from anything in my entire existence. I kept battling internally with myself while I continued to move through the forest, I had so much to process after my family found out that I had a twin sister and even more with the addition of Alice's visions. I kept thinking about my last thoughts as I fled from the house. My head kept screaming at me to get out, but now that I was out I had no clue what I was going to do.

The more I thought about it, I now had an idea of how Edward felt the first day that he met Bella. Although my situation was on a totally different level; I understood now what he went through. I was brooding, running away and so hard to be around at this moment. I had given Eddie so much grief back then over the way that he handled the situation and now I felt really bad about it. I laughed as I thought, '_Oh great, now Eddie-boy has something on me that I will never live down.'_

After I finished my inner musings, my feet carried me in a different direction than I was originally heading. I remembered the area vaguely, although I hadn't been here since the day that I had left to go hunting all those years ago.

There were so many thoughts that were going through my head at that moment. The one that plagued me the most was something that I couldn't quite grasp. I was usually good at understanding things, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not. Plain and simple, my sister was a vampire. I stopped for a moment and thought for a moment, '_Holy shizznit, my sister is a vampire,' _I thought_. _I continued running again, a grin plastered on my face_._

After a while I realized that I had followed a remote trail in the woods. The sights and smells of the area surrounding me started to seem much more familiar. The memories were really hazy, but I was able to remember them more. I lost myself in thought, recalling the memory of the day I last saw my sister.

_**Flashback - spring 1935**_

_I was packing my things to prepare for my weekend hunting trip. Emily was in the kitchen, preparing a few things to take with me to eat. After our parents passed, she had really stepped up to the plate in the role of 'woman of the house.' I was so lucky to have a sister like her. _

"_Emmett!" Emily called out. _

"_Yeah, Sis?" _

"_Are you planning on leaving anytime soon? Because if you don't, you won't get to where you are going before nightfall."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. She was always riding me for something. I wouldn't have it any other way. She kept me in line, and she knew it, too. _

_I walked into the kitchen with my hunting gear in tow, setting my rucksack down quietly. I stalked behind her and grabbed her sides. Next thing I knew Emily was throwing her arms around, thrashing and punching. She got one good hit on my upper arm; it hurt. I would hate to see someone actually mess with her; believe me she would hurt someone. _

"_Owww, Sis!"_

"_Emmett McCarty, I swear to God, if you don't stop doing that I am going to hurt you one of these days."_

"_You keep saying that, and up until now I didn't believe you. You actually got a good hit in," I said rubbing my arm, where the punch landed._

_She laughed and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug._

"_You know I'm going to miss you while you are gone on your trip, right?"_

"_Yeah, I know. I'm going to miss you, more then you know. I know it hasn't been the same since Mom and Dad died. Thank you for sticking around to keep me out of trouble. We both know that I needed it."_

"_Oh, you could say that. Plus, it wouldn't be the same without me and you know it. However, I wish that you would find some girl to take you off my hands. It would make my life so much easier," she said in a teasing, yet somewhat serious tone._

_I knew that she was teasing me in a way. That was how she and I worked. She would tease me just as much as I would tease her. It was your typical twin relationship. She was the only one that got the real me, inside and out. We could finish each other's sentences, which sometimes caused a lot of folks to look at us weirdly. She hugged me again; this time her hug was urgent like, she was upset._

"_Hey Emmy, what's wrong? That hug you're giving me is really starting to bug me." _

"_It's nothing, Emmett. Can't I just hug my brother that I won't see for the next two days?"_

_I broke away from the hug and looked at her, her eyes told me something different than what she was saying aloud._

"_Bull, Emily! I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you. Come on, tell me what's wrong."_

"_Em, I have this strange feeling that you aren't going to come home. I don't know why, but it's something that I can't shake. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are the only one that I have left. I don't know if I could take it if I lost you."_

_I looked into her eyes; it broke my heart to see her like this. _

"_Hey, don't worry, Sis. I will be back in no time. If you want, I can come back tomorrow. I don't have to stay the whole weekend, you know."_

"_Could you, please? I know I sound crazy, but I just don't have a good feeling about this trip."_

_I hugged her close; I could never deny my sister anything._

"_You got it, kiddo. I'll just go to my spot close to the house. If I bag anything today then I will be home tonight. If not, then I will be home about midday tomorrow. How's that sound?"_

_She smiled at me and nodded her head, handing me the food that she had made for me. I took it and put it in my sack on the floor. I rose and hugged her close, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. It hurt me to see her so upset. If she had asked me not to go, I surely would have stayed. She didn't, so I grabbed my sack and slung it over my shoulder. I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed my gun. I turned back to her._

"_I love you Little Sis," I boomed._

"_I love you too, you big goof!" she shouted at me, half laughing. _

_I walked out into the crisp, spring morning and started making my way to my hunting spot. I knew that it would take me a few hours to get there, but if it would ease her mind to stay close, then I would do it. Emily was all that I had left._

_End Flashback_

I slowed down to a walk after reliving the memory of that day. I realized in that moment that Emily had known that I would never return that day. Even though I had Rose now, it didn't stop me from feeling the overwhelming guilt that I had for not listening to her. The overwhelming guilt was almost intolerable. I felt as thought I was going to get sick. I kept pushing forward, trying to keep focused on my surroundings.

A few things happened at once. One minute I was walking through the thick forest, and then I came to a complete stop. I tried to move my feet, but they wouldn't. My mind knew where I was, even if my body hadn't realized it yet. I took a deep breath, the scent of where I was assaulting me, almost bringing me to my knees. I held onto the nearest tree to support myself.

I was home.

**End A/N:**

**So now we know a little about how Emmett was feeling after he left the house. Next chapter will be all in Emily's POV and there will be a decent amount of her history divulged. There will be another slow chapter after that one and then it picks up in full swing. **

**I am hoping that I will be able to update this once a week. I don't know which day I will update, as it will depend on when I get it back from my betas. **

**Thanks to those that have reviewed. I would have review replied more but most of the time was having some issues. **

**As always… BIG thanks to all the wonderful folks at Project Team Beta. You guys rock! I couldn't do this without you. **

**Again, please review! The reviews are what keep me motivated to write and it means juicy outtakes!**


	3. Authors Note

A/N: Sorry about this! Thank you to all my new readers as well as those that have reviewed and added me to your favorites. As it looks right now I will be working towards am ever 7-10 day chapter updating time. I uploaded and posted chapter 2 a day or two ago and chapter 3 is in with my betas now.

**I welcome all forms of suggestions, all but the demeaning and nasty. I have worked very hard to bring this story to life and I really hope that folks that read it can find the story entertaining and enthralling as I do. **

**Again thanks for the support and look forward to chapter 3 it should be up around the 24****th**** at the latest! I'll be posting it as a new chapter and not replacing this AN with it. **

**Corrdelia**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies for not getting this in sooner! There was a mix-up with the transit to beta to beta and it took an extra week to get it together. We are on track now so it shouldn't take so long next time to get another chapter up. I am going to shoot now for a two-week update schedule since I am getting close to having to start writing the chapters again. Real life decided to throw a monkey wrench into my writing time. My son has had medical problems for 2 years now and today we got the diagnosis for one of his issues. It's not going to be fun for us. **

**A huge thanks to Project Team Beta for the help on the first three chapters of TTCBB. **

**A big welcome to my new permanent betas, youngxgirlsxhearts and Drummer. You ladies rock my socks and keep all of my mistakes in order. I don't know how I would manage not having you guys working with me on my story. Thank you for your suggestions and red pens of doom!**

**As always Twilight, alas, isn't mine. I do not claim that it is, however the plot is mine. I just have borrowed the Cullens to play in my sandbox for a while.**

**The moment we have all been waiting for… the introduction of Emmett's sister.**

******************************************************

Chapter 3

Emily POV

Tonight I was taking a chance by going out to clear my head. I had been safely tucked away at my former home for the last few months, without any detection as to where I was. Over the years I had come back to keep it up with modern times. I was so glad that I had done that, since now it gave me the retreat I needed. I was so tired of moving. I was ready to start a new life and leave the demons of my past behind me. I secretly hoped that the information Charlotte had given me was correct, and Carlisle Cullen was indeed living near the area. I was ready to stop hiding away from the nomadic vampires and embrace the fact that I was a vegetarian vampire, as Charlotte described it to me.

In the past eighty years as a vampire, there were only two people that I could ever depend on: William and Charlotte. There was one more person I thought I could rely on, but he too, turned out to be just like everyone else. I tried really hard to push the thoughts of _him_ out of my mind, for now. I started thinking about Charlotte.

_Flashback_

_I met Charlotte and her mate in 1947, while I was traveling across Texas. When our paths crossed, I had been traveling for a year in a compete haze. William, my creator/father, had been killed in a misunderstanding with a coven in Arizona. They thought that he was encroaching on their territory, so by their rules, William was put to death. I never got a chance to tell him how grateful I was, for everything that he had done for me. _

_Charlotte found me when I was in a state of disarray, when she and Peter were traveling from Texas to Louisiana. At that point in time, I couldn't remember the last time I had fed. We instantly bonded, and she tried for days to get me to come around. We were always together; I really felt like I belonged again. Charlotte knew nothing of the fact that I didn't feed on humans. My eyes were too black to really be able to tell any different. _

_I couldn't take the hunger anymore and decided to go hunting while she and her mate weren't around. I found a herd of deer and took two down. The warmth of the blood trickling down my throat felt so refreshing. I felt my power slowly returning, the moment the blood touched my lips. I was finishing up feeding when I heard Charlotte approach. She stopped when she realized what I was doing. _

"_Emily?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm feeding. What else does it look like?"_

"_Well if you were that hungry, I could have taken you out to get you something a little bit better than a deer."_

"_Charlotte, you probably aren't going to believe this, but I don't drink from humans. I never have."_

"_You don't what?" She asked incredulously. _

"_You heard me correctly. I don't drink from humans. I can't bring myself to do it, even if it was the scum of the earth. I just can't do it."_

_We talked for a while and during that time I explained everything. While she didn't agree with my eating habits, she didn't think any less of me. In fact, she called me an un-vampire. Every time she called me that, I laughed so hard I thought I would cry. I couldn't help but be reminded of William after getting to know Charlotte. She always made me feel like another person and not something else because of my diet. After that day, Charlotte and I were the best of friends. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh William, I miss you so much," I whispered to the darkening sky.

William was the father and teacher that every woman should have in her life. I knew that in my human life I had had a wonderful father and mother, but my memories were hazy at best. The one memory that wasn't totally lost to me was of my brother, Emmett. After all these years, his memory was what had kept me in this life. I knew that he wouldn't have wanted me to wallow and waste away. I thought I could hear him sometimes when I was down on myself, telling me to keep going. Even in death, he found a way to keep me happy. I would always be grateful for that.

I kept making that trip down memory lane. Tonight was about clearing my head so that tomorrow I could start fresh on trying to locate Carlisle Cullen.

~*~

_Flashback_

_It was two years after my transformation and things were completely changing for me. William was intrigued by my restraint of drinking human blood and how I had adapted to his suggestion of animal blood. William called me a strange child all the time for my aversion to human blood, and each time I laughed at him. I knew that he was teasing me, having long accepted that I wouldn't feed on human blood. He understood my feelings and never tried to force me to do it. He did reiterate to me that it wasn't something that was widely accepted in our world, so I should be careful. _

_It was 1942. On one of our many days of just running, William brought up my brother, Emmett. At the time, I thought it was strange, because never once had he tried to ask me any questions about my human family. I told him that even in this life I could remember Emmett as plain as day and proceeded to tell him all about Emmett and what he meant to me. After I was done, William said something to me that really unnerved me. _

"_One day you and Emmett will see each other again."_

_I tried so hard to get him to tell me what he meant, but he would never budge. He said that one day, I would understand what he meant. For years I tossed around the idea that maybe, just maybe, Emmett was a vampire like me. Over time, that idea faded to nothing more than a passing daydream. In my mind, there was no way that he could be like me. _

_End Flashback_

I continued reminiscing over the years of my new life and thought back to Charlotte.

~*~

_Flashback_

_After a few months of living with Charlotte and her mate, Peter, my powers started manifesting. I was quite shocked when it first happened. Charlotte and I were taking a late night stroll in the woods on the outskirts of Baton Rouge. I was walking along the trail when Charlotte grabbed my hand. When she took hold of it, I came to a complete stop, and my vision faded to black. Then, out of nowhere, a vision of Peter appeared. He was arguing with a dark-haired woman, and he looked so angry. In that moment, Charlotte dropped my hand and turned to face me, grasping hold of my shoulders, shaking me out of my daze. _

"_Emily, snap out of it!"_

"_Wh-what?" I said, slightly surprised._

"_Where were you? I was talking to you, and you just blanked out on me."_

"_Something happened just now," I stopped for a moment. I couldn't really explain it, but I tried anyways. "After you took my hand I saw a vision of Peter arguing with a dark-haired woman. He looked so angry, and when you pulled your hand away the vision disappeared as quickly as it had started. I didn't see anything after that."_

"_I've only known a few vampires that had exceptional gifts. You, Emily, have one of those exceptional gifts. I don't know what yours might be, but I think that we should head back and talk to Peter. Maybe he can tell you what is going on."_

_I nodded to her, and we took off in a dead sprint. When we got back, we saw Peter arguing with the dark-haired woman that I had seen in my vision. He angrily told the woman that it was best if she left. She hurried past us, her expression twisted into an angry scowl. Charlotte looked at Peter, concerned. _

"_What did Maria want, Peter?"_

"_She was looking for Jasper. She wanted to start up another army and thought that he would be with us. When I told her that he left us a few years ago to search for something different, she tried to talk me into joining her again." _

"_Maria has some nerve asking you that!" Charlotte said curtly. _

_I remembered Charlotte telling me a little about Maria. I knew that she really didn't like her at all. _

"_I know, Love, however, when you and Emily came back she knew that it was a lost cause. After I asked her to leave the second time, I was relieved that she finally took the hint. I am glad that you and Emily came back when you did. I really didn't want to get into a heated conversation with her again. What brought you back so early? I was under the impression that you were having a girls' night."_

_This time I spoke, "Well we were, until Charlotte said that we should return after we thought that my vampire power had manifested. Shortly before we showed up, I had a vision of you and Maria arguing. Charlotte suggested that we should return so that we could talk to you about it. I am glad that we came back when we did, Peter, or else we might have come back to something more aggressive."_

_Charlotte nodded, agreeing with me. _

_We spent the rest of that night discussing what my ability might have been. Peter came to the conclusion that I could see the present by touching someone. He theorized many different angles of my gift, but never really told me anything other than what I had were premonitions of the near future. I would have to remind myself to keep my hands covered, to prevent any unintentional visions. _

_End Flashback_

After that night, I spent many years trying to see what would trigger the visions. Peter was right; I could see the future to an extent, but mostly they surrounded the immediate present of the person that I was in contact with.

I had spent from 1947 to 1960 with Peter and Charlotte. In April 1960, I decided to go out on my own and see the world. The day we said our goodbyes was very emotional. Many tearless sobs were cried between her and me. On that day, Charlotte and I had made a promise that our paths would cross again, and I believed that they would.

~*~

I had spent most of my time avoiding other vampires. I knew the lifestyle that I had chosen wasn't something that was widely accepted in our world. I stayed under the radar for the longest time.

In 1975, I made a trip to Europe and I decided it was time for me to see the world and everything it had to offer. I spent a few years touring England, Ireland, Greece, and Spain. I loved the culture that I had been exposed to in each place, but I wanted more. I decided that I would make my way to Italy. I had always wanted to experience the culture and architecture of Italy - there was so much that I could experience there. Little did I know, my life would forever be changed when I arrived in the city of Volterra.

_Flashback_

_I was walking in the lush forest area around the outer walls of Volterra, just enjoying the beautiful overcast day. It was very seldom that I could go out during the day, since most of my stay in Europe had been plagued with sunny weather. I traveled into the city, to get a better look and it completely took my breath away. I was walking around Il Palazzo dei_ _Priori, enjoying the beautiful scenery around me. _

_I felt a shiver come over me and __felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around and caught the gaze of someone looking in my direction. My breath hitched when I saw an absolutely gorgeous man staring at me. He flashed me a brilliant smile that threw me off guard. I knew that he was a vampire at that moment and mentally kicked myself for not paying attention before._

_I turned away from his stare swiftly to escape. I had to get out of there. I fled toward the safety of the trees as quickly as possible. When I reached my destination, I stopped, wondering if he had followed me. Before I realized that anyone was around, he grabbed me and clamped his large hand over my mouth; his other arm was across my waist. I tried everything to get away from him, but no matter how much I tried, his massive body wouldn't budge._

"_Where do you think you are going, signora bella?" He asked in an Italian accent._

_I thrashed around in his massive hold; his grip faltered for a moment. I took the opportunity to knock his hand away from my mouth and spat back at him, "Let me go! I was just minding my own business, you jerk!"_

"_Oh, a feisty one!" He laughed and lightened his grip on me slightly._

"_What do you want with me?"_

_He laughed and looked at me with his intense red eyes. " If I let you go, will you run? I really don't want to have to catch you again. Although, it would be fun to do again."_

"_Just tell me what you want. Then, I will decide if I am going to run again or no," I said coldly._

"_You sure are a straight-to-the-point type of woman. I like you. You keep me on my toes. I was out enjoying the overcast day, and I saw you. To be honest, I don't know what exactly caught my eye, but when you took off, I had to follow you. When you decided to run, it was too irresistible to pass up."_

_He let go of me, and I stepped back from him slightly. The fear that gripped over me when he grabbed me dissipated instantly. In this life, I found that I was also able to pick up on the intents of a person. He seemed almost genuine, saying that he just wanted to follow me. I wasn't so sure. There was something underlying that I couldn't quite place. _

"_So, what you're saying is that you wanted to get to know me?"_

"_Well, you could say that."_

"_Usually if you want to talk to someone, then speaking would help. You just sat there and stared. To make matters worse, you followed me, and when I thought that you hadn't, you decided to put your hands on me like you were going to take me hostage. I hate to tell you this, Mr. Doesn't-know-how-to-talk-to-a-lady, but you seem like a real creep to me."_

_He laughed at me. I started to giggle with him. I just couldn't help it. When our laughing stopped, he cleared his throat._

"_My apologies, signora. My name is Felix, and yours?"_

"_Emily."_

"_Well, Emily, what, may I ask, were you doing out in the city all alone?"_

"_Just like you, I was enjoying the day. Since we don't get to enjoy the day when the sun is completely out, I was taking what time I could get. I'm not one for drawing unnecessary attention, with the humans."_

"_Hmm, unnecessary attention, you say?"_

_I nodded his way, acknowledging his question. I didn't know why, but I felt easy around Felix. It was almost natural that I was able to talk to him. We continued with senseless banter for a few hours. At nightfall, he looked at me with sad eyes._

"_I must take my leave. There are some things that I need to attend to back at my home. Will I be able to see you again?"_

"_I don't see why you couldn't." I shrugged playfully. "Although I have to tell you, I don't know how long I will be in Italy. I tend to move around a lot," I said with a little more seriousness._

_He smiled to me and bowed his head slightly. "I will meet you back at Il Palazzo dei_ _Priori__ at midnight. If for some reason I won't be able to make it, then I will send word. Until then, Emily."_

_He took my hand in his, placing a chaste kiss on my knuckles. He turned away quickly and ran back towards the city of Volterra. I found myself breathless at the encounter and rested up against a tree. I was looking forward to our conversations and secretly hoped there would be a few more before I had to move on from Italy. I couldn't believe the turn of events of the day. When I first met Felix, I was frightened. Now, in just the short time that we had been talking, I felt more at ease, almost comfortable._

_The evening passed on, and he met me at midnight. I was astonished that he actually showed up. What was supposed to be only a day-trip through the city of Volterra became so much more. _

_End Flashback_

~*~

I snapped out of my dance down memory lane. Reliving this memory of Felix brought a sense of sadness over me. Considering everything that happened between us, I thought that he would turn out to be different. Obviously, he wasn't. I shook the memory from my mind. I didn't want to rehash the good memories between me and Felix. The wounds of his betrayal were still too fresh, even though it happened so many years ago.

The atmosphere started to change, and I knew it would start raining soon. I lithely jumped from the rock formation that I had perched myself on earlier in the day and made my way back towards the house. After reliving the memory of when I met Felix, I needed to focus on something else. I started out in a slow sprint, and once the cool air started caressing my face, I began picking up the pace. The wind made me feel exhilarated, and it was a much-welcomed distraction from thinking about him. During my run, I remembered that I needed to get in touch with Peter and Charlotte to let them know that I was settled.

I was about ten miles from the house when I picked up a scent of another vampire. I started to get a little frightened, so I slowed my pace slightly, trying to see if there were any others around. I kept a cautious eye out, making sure that I wasn't being followed. I really hated having to look over my shoulder all the time. At the time I didn't see anything and dismissed it as a nomad passing through. I was getting closer to home so I slowed down, taking my time, all the while continuing to be watchful.

When I arrived at the house a few moments later, the mysterious vampire's scent became much more potent. I immediately became defensive and began scanning the area for any signs that they were still around. To my left there was a man leaning up against a tree. He was sitting there with his eyes closed, bracing himself for something. Silently, I made my way closer, hoping to catch a glimpse of who this other vampire was.

I caught a glimpse of his face and let out a gasp. The absolute shock of who the face belonged to brought me to my knees. He looked up and turned to my direction. Eighty years had passed since I came into this life and each day I had thought about him. There he stood, not forty yards from me.

"Emily?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Emmett," I said very certainly.

William was right all along; I would see my brother again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**End Note: So…. What did you think? What do you think about Emily? There will be a lot of things happening soon, I promise. Have no fear her and Emmett are going to have some nice sit down time in the next chapter and then some fun will ensue after. **

**Again a big thank you to my betas! You are the best. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Jess you are my comma commando. * lol * Jela, I can't begin to thank you for all the help with this story and the Italian translations. You are my tense nazi. The both of you complete me! * hides at the Jerry Maguire nod ***

**Please review, they make for extra outtakes and fun stuff in the story. Plus I'm a review monger. They feed my ego to keep this story moving. As always, constrictive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Mwah!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it has been over the two-week posting schedule! Feel free to slap me with wet noodles. I have found that with my real life schedule and the little issue of writers block at this point in time I can't commit to a set schedule. I've tried and I have failed miserably. Thanks so much for the continued reader support and pm's that I have gotten to make sure that I am going to complete this story. Have no fear; I will be seeing this to completion… we still have a long road ahead of us!**

**A wonderful thanks to my beta's, Jela and Jess. I wouldn't be able to do this without the two of you. You two ladies are the ones that keep all my honest mistakes in order and not to mention keep me motivated with your encouraging words. Ladies, you rock!**

**Disclaimer: All original characters and the plot of this story are mine, copying of my work is bad and not to mention not nice at all. Please don't do it. The Cullen's and the Twilight plot belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, I am just borrowing them for a while to play in my sandbox.**

**~*~**

Chapter 4- Emmett POV

I don't know how long I had been bracing myself up against the tree. In my dazed state, I thought that I heard someone gasp. I looked up in a flash and looked around. I couldn't help but to let out a happy sigh. There she was, right there in front of me crumpled up on the ground. At that point I didn't know what to do. Did I run to her and snatch her up or did I just sit there and look like a blubbering idiot? After a few seconds I snapped out of it.

"Emily?" I asked in a dumbfounded tone. I knew damn well who she was. Put long, dark, curly hair on a much shorter and smaller version of me with boobs, and there she stood in all of her glory.

"Emmett," she called my name certainly without missing a beat.

Without thinking, I ran to her and collapsed. I wrapped my huge arms around her and just held on tight; knowing that if I spoke, I would find some way to say the wrong thing and mess the whole reunion up. At that point in time I was looking for Rosalie to smack me in the back of the head to wake me up from this hallucination. I had wanted Emily to return to me for so many years. I knew that it would make my family complete to have her with us. Inside I was bouncing up and down screaming, _oh… my… god…. SHE is really here with me. _ I broke down in tearless sobs as the realization that Emily was there in the flesh. In that instance, I hugged her even closer to me and just relished in the fact that she was there and I wasn't messing it up trying to talk.

Just out of the blue Emily spoke, "Look Emmett, I might be durable and all, but you are hurting me with your big, burly self."

All I could muster was a goofy, "Oooops" and dropped my arms. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I knew I was about to mess up, but I was going to keep going with my train of thought.

"Emily, how in the hell did you end up a vampire? Not that I am complaining, but seriously, how?"

At the sound of my voice, I knew that she was shocked. I felt it coming, long before she even connected.

_Thhhhwwwwwaaaappppp!_

"You know, an it's nice to see you or I can't believe that it's you Emmy, would have been nice you big oaf!"

The look before me was priceless. She had her hands on her hips and this fierce scowl on her face. I couldn't help it. I felt this large pressure building in my chest and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a booming guffaw. Leave it to Emily to chastise me after eighty years. Even as an immortal, she hadn't changed one bit. I knew that her and Rose would get along perfectly. They both slapped me upside my head and they were just alike when I was concerned, so that would be a brownie point in Emily's favor.

"You know me, sis, I don't waste time getting to the point. While it is good to see you, there are a lot of things that I want to ask you."

"I know you do and trust me there are a lot of things that I want to ask you, too. We have all the time in the world to catch up, but I hate to tell you this, but if we don't get up right now and get into the house, we are going to get wet. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to get soaked."

I stood up and offered her my arm. I beamed at myself, knowing that Esme would be proud of me for being such a gentleman. I took in a deep breath, trying to familiarize myself with her scent. It shocked me that I could only smell the forest and the faint scent of the house. I told myself to ask her about it later, and instead just looked to her and smiled my big, goofy grin. We took off towards the house and went inside. Settling into the living room, we heard the rain pelting the roof. Yeah, I was glad also that we didn't get caught in the rain.

She sat closer to me on the couch, laying her head on my shoulder. She let out a soft sigh and all things were quiet for a few minutes. The silence was deafening to me. I wanted to say something and started to, but that was before she put her hand on my knee and started to speak.

"I'm guessing you want me to start telling you what I have been up to for the last eighty years?"

I nodded and patted her hand on my knee to encourage her to go on.

"Well, I was a wreck after you disappeared. I had lost weight, basically retreating into my own little world. After three months, folks stopped looking for you. I think that is what hurt me the most." She stopped for a moment and sighed deeply. "About a year later a man named William came into town. When I met him, something about him intrigued me. I guess it was his rich ruby eye color. I paid no attention to him for a few weeks. One evening, on my way home from work, I fell and he helped me up, asking me if I needed someone to take me home. I was honestly happy he asked, since you weren't around anymore. I was terrified of my own shadow." She paused a moment then continued. "Over time, we started spending more time together. He treated me like a daughter and helped me in a time when I needed someone the most. One night, we were out walking and he started acting very strangely. He kept trying to keep his distance and I insisted on staying close to him. He was my security blanket, and on occasion I would call him 'father'.

"That night, I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong; the signals he was sending me were so off-key. The next thing that I knew was he had me pinned up again a tree. I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck, which seemed to last forever. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness, and then I felt like I was falling. I kept hearing him scream over and over that he was sorry and that he didn't mean to. Moments later my body felt like it was on fire."

Hearing her tell me the story of how she was changed caused a wave of nausea flow over me. I gripped my right fist so hard that, even with the paleness of my skin, my knuckles were straining. She patted my other hand knowing that I was getting mad and it instantly started to calm me.

"Emmett, don't be angry. It happened, and it's in the past. I feel like you should know this so please humor me and let me finish."

I whispered an okay and motioned for her to continue.

"I didn't know what was happening to me. All I knew was that my whole body was on fire. I remembered the breeze that night during the start of my change. Now that I think about it, William carried me back to the house. He only wanted me to be comfortable, now that I look back. I know now that he really did not want this life for me.

"For three days I burned and begged for someone to kill me. During all that time he sat there with me and I thought that I heard him say that he was sorry over and over again. The night I awoke from the transformation, William told me everything. He was amazed that first night that I didn't have the normal 'newborn aggression,' as he called it. When he explained to me that he was a vampire and that I was too, I was slightly confused. I didn't know much about vampires, but I knew that they needed blood to survive. When I asked him what kind of blood that they drank and he said human, that thought alone almost made me wretch all over the place. After I calmed down a bit, I explained to him that I didn't think that I would be capable of feeding off the blood of a person. He then explained to me that there were different ways of obtaining blood. While he didn't enjoy the alternate lifestyle of feeding, he didn't force me to go the human route."

I noticed that she paused for a moment and took an unnecessary breath, then continued.

"About a year later, I finally asked William why he had changed me. He told me that the first time that he saw me, my misery attracted him to me. The closer and closer he got to me, the more that he started seeing me as a daughter. The more that he spent time with me, he said that he fed more often, but the last night he came by, the urge to feed from me was too great. Before he could stop, he bit me. He said that before he knew it he was pulling himself from my neck and laying me down on the ground. At that point in time, it was too late, so he let the change happen."

She stopped at that point. I thought that she might have realized that I was clenching my fist again. I straightened up on the couch and turned to her and put my hand on her chin, lifting it to that her eyes to meet mine.

"You don't have to stop if you don't want to, Emmy. It's just hard for me to accept that this happened to you and that I wasn't there."

She nodded and spoke, "No, Emmett, I think that I should stop for now. We can continue the story in a little bit. Right now, I want to hear how you came into this world."

Man, why did she have to ask me that… I knew deep down that once she knew, that a girl saved me, she would tease me about it. I just decided to suck up my pride and tell her.

"Well, the day that I left to go hunting, I was tracking a bear in the early afternoon. You know me and my love for a good fight, right? Well, with this bear, I bit off a bit more than I could chew. Before I could react and get a shot off, the bear caught wind of my scent and went on the offensive. Then, it was mauling me. I knew that I must have died because an angel appeared and told me that I would be all right. I thought I had made it to heaven because I blanked out and felt like I was flying."

I snickered for a minute and continued, "Anyways, a while after that, I felt my body consumed by what I thought were the fires of hell. When the change was over, I came face to face with the angel that saved me. Her name was Rosalie. She told me that she was out that day hunting and she came across the bear attacking me and scared it away. She then explained that she carried me all the way from where I was mauled to where her father was and begged him to change me. Rosalie didn't think that she would have been able to change me, only being two years changed herself, so she begged him to change me for her. When she and Carlisle explained to me that I had been changed to a vampire, I simply replied with 'If Carlisle and my angel, Rosalie, were vampires, how bad would it be?'"

Emily stopped me before I could finish. Clearly it looked like she had something to say.

"Wait a minute, Emmett, did you say Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, Emmy, that is who I mean. Why do you ask?"

She looked at me; a weird expression came over her face. Of all things, I really didn't think that she would be asking about Carlisle.

"You seriously aren't going to believe me, but that is the reason why I am here, Emmett. My friend, Charlotte, suggested a few years ago that I should seek out the Cullen family, mainly Carlisle, since he was the head of a coven of vegetarian vampires. I guess you could say that she thought it would be nice for me to meet others that shared in my food preferences."

I nodded to her, feeling that something wasn't right. Her body language started taking on the expression of feeling uncomfortable. Something told me that there was more that she wanted to say and even yet, I thought that she might be hiding something from me. I figured that I would let it go for now.

~*~

**Emily POV**

After telling Emmett what Charlotte had said to me I felt a bit uncomfortable, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So, big brother?" It felt so good saying that again. "Are you the betting man that you were back in our human years?"

His expression changed completely; a huge grin appeared on his face. '_Victory!_' I exclaimed in my head. I had successfully diverted the Spanish Inquisition from my brother.

"Whatcha got in mind, Little Sister?"

I grinned mischievously, realizing that the rain had stopped. "Well, how about a friendly little wager. We're at our human home and I don't know about you, but I vaguely remember our childhood hiding spot. So if we do this, the terms of the bet are simple. Whoever wins gets to ask the loser one question that they have to answer."

Emmett's face brightened up like a kid that had been locked in a candy store. Noting his enthusiasm, my expression matched his. The next thing that I knew, Emmett had pulled us both to our feet. He started bouncing around like a boxer getting ready for a championship match. I couldn't help but to burst into a fit of giggles. He must have thought I was funny because he started laughing too and I could have sworn that when he laughed he rattled the pictures on the walls. After our fit of laughter ceased, Emmett started to get all serious with me.

I pulled us both to the door, ushering him ahead of me. Once we were out on the porch I shut the door behind me and then breezed past him.

"So when are we going to start this, Emmy?"

Before he got a chance to realize what I had done, I called out, "Now, brother bear!"

I took off in a dead sprint heading for the place that Emmett and I had spent most of our time together as humans, laughing the whole way.

Emmett POV

For the love of everything holy, Emily was fast. She took off like a bolt of lightning and before I realized what she had done, I was struggling a bit to catch up to her. Realizing how fast she actually was, I thought to myself that she could give Edward a run for his money, if we were matching speed for speed. I would have to remind myself to make that bet with Eddie, after the family got to know Emmy.

I followed her bells of laughter and finally caught up with her, but not before she pulled out in front of me and won the bet.

"Damn, Sis! You are really freaking fast. I bet that you could give one of my brothers a run for his money with how fast you are."

She looked at me questioningly through her fit of giggles. To be honest, I thought that she would have been gloating by now. She never let up on me if I had lost a bet. After a few minutes of listening to her laugh, she cleared her throat.

"So, Emmett, are you ready for my big question or not?"

"Sure, pipsqueak. Lay it on me."

I was silently worried about what she was going to ask me. I held my breath and waited for it to come. If I knew Emily well enough, I knew that she would make it a juicy one.

"Can I meet the people that are your vampire family, tonight?" she asked quickly.

I stood there for a moment; my mouth hung wide open in shock. I really didn't expect that question at all. I honestly thought she would have asked something a bit juicier. I laughed internally, as some of those possible juicier questions came to mind.

"Well, Sis… I had expected a much more in depth question than that, especially given that we haven't seen each other in eighty years. I don't see why not, though I think I should give you a warning. I have quite an eclectic family; each and every one of them has their own unique qualities."

"What do you mean they have their own unique qualities?"

I decided to give her the Reader's Digest version of each one in the family, starting with Carlisle. Before starting, I thought that I should give her an idea of how close all of us were.

"Emmy, before I give you the run down on everyone in my family, I think that you should know that I would lay my immortal life down for them." I lifted my eyes to meet hers and continued, "Just like I would for you. You are my blood family, but please don't think that you won't fit in with them. I know that you will."

I paused for a moment to gauge her reaction. She smiled at me; however, her smile didn't reach her eyes. It seemed almost sad. I squeezed her shoulders, trying to reassure her in some way.

"It's not that I don't think they'll like me, Emmett. It's just that I have missed out on so much of your life. They are the ones that got to spend it with you. To be honest, I am slightly jealous." She paused for a moment, a huge grin on her face, "That's okay, I will just have to ask them about all of your most embarrassing moments."

I grimaced, knowing that she would do just that. "There will be no…no…none of that, young lady!" I said, stuttering. I really didn't want to relive all of those moments, but I had this strange feeling that I would. I decided that I would quickly change the subject.

"How about this, Emmy. I'll talk while we head to my home. If we run, it will take us about thirty minutes to get back, but if we walk part of the way, it should give us enough time to talk."

"Sounds good to me," she said, looping her arm in mine as we started to make our way to Casa de Cullen.

I went in order that everyone came into the family, but decided to leave out the fact that Edward could read minds, for now. I felt there was something going on with my sister and if anyone could help me find out what, it would be Edward. Since Carlisle was the father of the family, I started with him. I told her that he was a doctor at Park West Medical Center, working nights as the head of the ER. I also told her of his endless compassion and patience, especially with all of us kids. Next was Edward. The explanation of Edward was simple: overreacting, broody at times, and very musical. Esme was easily explained. She was our mother in every sense of the word. Her ability to love with her whole entire being was what made her who she was in this life.

Next was my Rose. I was slightly at a loss on how to describe her, so I went with what I knew and told Emmy that Rose was the love of my life. I gave her fair warning that while Rose may come off as very abrasive, she wasn't as bad as folks made her out to be. Describing the pixie was simple. I told her that the first person to greet her would probably be Alice, and to be forewarned that she was a short bundle of energy that was a force to be reckoned with, along with her addiction to shopping, of course. I also told her that Alice could see the future. She gave me a pointed look and I told her that I would let Alice explain how her visions worked.

I paused briefly to let her soak in all the information that was given to her about Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rose and Alice. She turned and smiled.

"So let me get this straight. Carlisle is the father of the family with an insane amount of compassion and patience. Edward is musical, but tends to be moody and tends to overreact. Esme is the mother of the family with all the love in the world to give to anyone she meets. Rose is the love of your existence, but she is very abrasive. Alice is a pixie that loves to shop and runs around like the Energizer Bunny on speed that can also see the future. How is that for a recall of what you just said?"

I busted out laughing at how she described Alice. "Well, I would definitely say that you have them all down so far, especially Alice."

I moved onto Jasper, explaining to her that he was very quiet around folks and that he could change the emotions of those around him. I also explained that while he could change the emotions around him, that he also could feel the emotions of those around him. When describing Jasper, I saw her face take on a different expression. I couldn't quite understand it, so I thought that I would ask her.

"Hey," I said, poking her in the side. "What's got your face all twisted in several different directions?"

She was silent for a moment, then her face straightened back up as though nothing happened.

"Em, you aren't going to believe this, but I've heard of Jasper before."

I looked at her inquisitively and said, "Oh?"

She nodded her head and continued, "My friend Charlotte and her mate, Peter, have mentioned him a few times. I lived with them for a while after I was changed, so I heard a lot of the southern wars from Peter and how Jasper was close with them both."

I snorted hearing Charlotte and Peter's names. This was one small world if my sister knew them. If it weren't for Jasper entering the family, then we would have never had met them ourselves.

"Well, if it's the same Peter and Charlotte that I know, it's a really damn small world. They helped us out over ten years ago."

I proceeded to describe them impeccably; the whole while Emmy nodded her head.

"That would be who I am talking about, Emmett. I can't believe it. The whole time we've known some of the same people, and yet, we have never come face-to-face with each other."

I chuckled under my breath at the coincidence and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, all that matters now is that we've found each other," I said matter-of-factly.

We continued our discussion about the family members, picking up where I left off with Bella. I explained to Emily that Bella was like the little sister of the family. I didn't go into much detail, as I felt that Bella's story was one that Emily should hear from her. I told her about Jacob and Nessie and how they were traveling the Amazon with friends, leaving out the part that Jacob was a shape-shifter and Nessie was a half-vampire half-human. Again, I thought that was better to be explained by either Edward or Bella, no matter how much I wanted to tell her for myself.

I didn't realize that we had discussed so much. The time it took us to get home was shorter than I thought. The outline of the house started becoming clearer in the distance. I tensed slightly at the thought of going back, especially after the way that I just bolted from the house. Emily must have picked up on my mood shift because she squeezed me slightly around the waist.

"Hey, Em, is everything alright? You seem really uptight now."

I sighed. "Yeah, Sis, I'm a bit uptight right now. When I left out of here earlier, I didn't leave in the best of ways. Alice had told us that someone was searching for us and when I saw the drawing of you, I wigged out on everyone. Needless to say, when I left, everyone's mouths were hanging and they were all in a daze. I really don't know what to expect when we get back to the house."

"I see. Man, Bubba Bear, that sure doesn't make it good for me, then, does it?"

"Everything will be fine, just trust me on that one."

In my mind I kept calling out, hoping that Edward could hear me, _'Eddie, if you can hear me, I am on my way back. Warn everyone that I have Emily with me. Man, I don't know what to do, she seems off, but that could be my imagination running away with me. I have given her a little bit of info on all the family, but I've chosen to leave some things out, like your mind reading ability. Keep that to yourself for now, man, please. I want to help her, but I think that she is hiding something.' _ I looked up and saw movement at one of the windows and knew then that he had heard me. I pulled Emily close to me in a hug and rubbed her shoulder for some reassurance. I was sure that she was going to need it.

"You ready, Sis?"

She nodded hesitantly and I pulled my arm from her shoulder, taking her hand in mine. We slowly made our way closer to the house, while I gave Edward time to tell the family we were on our way.

**~*~**

**End AN: Please tell me what you think. I have all these nice author alerts, story alerts, and story views… but no reviews. Sometimes I don't know whether to keep going with this or just let it fall to the wayside. Please review I am begging. I will trade any Cullen of your choice, dressed how you want, and will do your bidding.**

**Mwah!**


End file.
